In $\triangle{ABC}, AB=10, \angle{A}=30^\circ$ , and $\angle{C=45^\circ}$. Let $H, D,$ and $M$ be points on the line $BC$ such that $AH\perp{BC}$, $\angle{BAD}=\angle{CAD}$, and $BM=CM$. Point $N$ is the midpoint of the segment $HM$, and point $P$ is on ray $AD$ such that $PN\perp{BC}$. Then $AP^2=\dfrac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Solution: [asy] unitsize(20); pair A = MP("A",(-5sqrt(3),0)), B = MP("B",(0,5),N), C = MP("C",(5,0)), M = D(MP("M",0.5(B+C),NE)), D = MP("D",IP(L(A,incenter(A,B,C),0,2),B--C),N), H = MP("H",foot(A,B,C),N), N = MP("N",0.5(H+M),NE), P = MP("P",IP(A--D,L(N,N-(1,1),0,10))); D(A--B--C--cycle); D(B--H--A,blue+dashed); D(A--D); D(P--N); markscalefactor = 0.05; D(rightanglemark(A,H,B)); D(rightanglemark(P,N,D)); MP("10",0.5(A+B)-(-0.1,0.1),NW); [/asy]
Let us just drop the perpendicular from $B$ to $AC$ and label the point of intersection $O$. We will use this point later in the problem. As we can see,
$M$ is the midpoint of $BC$ and $N$ is the midpoint of $HM$
$AHC$ is a $45-45-90$ triangle, so $\angle{HAB}=15^\circ$.
$AHD$ is $30-60-90$ triangle.
$AH$ and $PN$ are parallel lines so $PND$ is $30-60-90$ triangle also.
Then if we use those informations we get $AD=2HD$ and
$PD=2ND$ and $AP=AD-PD=2HD-2ND=2HN$ or $AP=2HN=HM$
Now we know that $HM=AP$, we can find for $HM$ which is simpler to find.
We can use point $B$ to split it up as $HM=HB+BM$,
We can chase those lengths and we would get
$AB=10$, so $OB=5$, so $BC=5\sqrt{2}$, so $BM=\dfrac{1}{2} \cdot BC=\dfrac{5\sqrt{2}}{2}$
We can also use Law of Sines:
\[\frac{BC}{AB}=\frac{\sin\angle A}{\sin\angle C}\]\[\frac{BC}{10}=\frac{\frac{1}{2}}{\frac{\sqrt{2}}{2}}\implies BC=5\sqrt{2}\]
Then using right triangle $AHB$, we have $HB=10 \sin 15^\circ$
So $HB=10 \sin 15^\circ=\dfrac{5(\sqrt{6}-\sqrt{2})}{2}$.
And we know that $AP = HM = HB + BM = \frac{5(\sqrt6-\sqrt2)}{2} + \frac{5\sqrt2}{2} = \frac{5\sqrt6}{2}$.
Finally if we calculate $(AP)^2$.
$(AP)^2=\dfrac{150}{4}=\dfrac{75}{2}$. So our final answer is $75+2=77$.
$m+n=\boxed{77}$.